


Herci od Snegurochky

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Překlad, Smut, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Je-li Grimmauldovo náměstí scéna a muži i ženy v něm pouze herci, tak to Snape přece nemusí brát smrtelně vážně, ne? Nechybí pečlivý popis vzrušení a onanování.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Herci od Snegurochky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Players](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105626) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



> Snegurochka povídku napsala v květnu 2007 pro [daily_deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/) na téma [autagonistofilie"](https://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/tag/theme:+autagonistophilia), čili vzrušení z pobytu "na jevišti".

Kolem kuchyňského stolu pulzovala krev. Snape ji cítil. 

Tepala s každým jeho nadechnutím, vařila se, kdykoli pronesl jistou frázi, její tok se téměř zastavil, když se pro větší efekt odmlčel. Ten tucet mužů a žen namačkaných kolem stolu, jako pomýlení rytíři krále Artuše, se tu obvečer scházel kvůli _němu_. Třásli se na to, co řekne. Olizovali si rty v očekávání jeho dalších slov. Dýchali s vyplazenými jazyky jako psi; chvěli se jako králíci; poslouchali na slovo jako ochočená zvířata. 

Zkrátka mít takový vliv na publikum Snapea plnilo elektrizujícím pocitem moci a z toho se mu, daleko víc než z jakéhokoli jiného afrodiziaka, pokaždé postavilo péro tak sveřepě, že se to skoro nedalo vydržet. 

„Děkuji vám, Severusi,“ řekl jako vždy Brumbál, když Snape domluvil, rozvážně přikývl, sepjal prsty a rozhlédl se po místnosti, aby vyzvěděl, jak nejnovější zprávy z druhé strany jeho vojáci přijali. „Všichni v Řádu si ceníme, co pro nás děláte. Nezůstanete na trochu polévky?“ 

Na to Molly Weasleyová odsunula své značné rozměry od stolu, ruce ještě roztřesené, a vydala se pro hrnec s polévkou, ale Snape zvedl ruku. 

„Ne,“ prohlásil, zahalil se do hábitu a nadechl se pachu strachu, který se vznášel místností. „Byl to dlouhý večer. Musím jít.“ Po tomhle závěrečném melodramatickém prohlášení nasál energii kuchyně a skryl úšklebek nad tím, jak se i Nebelvírští chvějí při jeho hlášení o plánech Pána zla. Lupin a Black a ti nesnesitelní Weasleyovi, o přítomném sboru bystrozorů nemluvě, všichni zmlkli posvátnou hrůzou, když on promluvil. 

Péro se mu z toho chvělo vzrušením. 

„Inu dobrá,“ řekl Brumbál s dalším vážným pokývnutím a vstal, aby ho vyprovodil ke dveřím, načež Snape bez jediného dalšího slova ke svému uhranutému publiku kuchyň opustil a zamířil do patra na záchod. 

Takhle to bylo vždycky: koncem schůze už v něm vzrušení jen vřelo a vyhonit se v Blackově prašivém baráku v sobě chovalo jisté napětí a pochmurnost. Příležitostně po sobě, když skončil, nechal na zdi téměř neznatelnou, na prst širokou šmouhu semene, gesto, jímž se nesmírně bavil. 

Jako vždycky si budou myslet, že už je pryč. Budou mezi sebou jeho hlášení horečně rozebírat, ustrašeně se u toho nadechovat a zvedat ruce nad hlavu – „Co bychom měli _podniknout_ , Albusi?“ – a vůbec pobíhat po kuchyni, servírovat další porce polévky a dlouho přes půlnoc diskutovat o všeličems, o čem diskutovat nebylo třeba. 

Měl přinejmenším dvacet minut, než někoho z nich napadne jít si ulevit od té spousty čaje plného mléka, kterou musejí vypít. 

*

Sirius zhoupl židli na zadní nohy, založil si ruce a upřel na umaštěného netopýra, co se v čele stolu tvářil jako svatoušek, podmračený pohled. 

Všechny schůze byly na jedno brdo – Srabus se natřásal v tom svém strašlivém hábitu, nos nahoru jako nějaký zasraný princátko, vyžadoval naprosté ticho, pokud mluvil, a vůbec s Řádem zacházel, jako by jeho členové dohromady měli inteligenci čerstvě vylíhlého tlustočerva. Celé to byla hovadina a Sirius tu musel dřepět, dělat hodného kluka, předstírat, že poslouchá stejně ochotně jako ostatní, a nechat toho blahosklonného hajzlíka dělat si v _jeho_ domě, co chce. Cha, kdyby bylo po Brumbálovu, Sirius by tomu umaštěnému zmetkovi musel na odchodu utřít i zadek. 

Aby totiž ukázal svoji _solidaritu_. Přesvědčil Brumbála, že i on umí být týmový hráč, že zvládne pracovat s ostatními dost dlouho na to, aby se dostal z tohohle zkurveného baráku a mohl něco _udělat_. 

Do hajzlu s tím. 

Svíral svůj šálek čaje, jako by to byl potlouk (nebo láhev ohnivé whisky), a pravidelně ho zvedal ke rtům a polykal obsah, protože každý doušek představoval další vteřinu, kdy mu ve výhledu na Snapea brání otlučený porcelán. Dráždilo ho, že všichni ostatní se ve Snapeově přítomnosti třesou, jako by byl nějaké živoucí božstvo, jen proto, že si to pravidelně rozdává s Voldemortem, aby se zalíbil tomu svému zatracenému řediteli. 

„Děkuji vám, Severusi,“ řekl Brumbál konečně a zvedl se, aby toho zmetka vyprovodil. Díky Bohu bylo po všem. 

Snape ještě jednou zvládl urazit Molly a pár dalších, než odešel s rozevlátým hábitem jako nějaký artista v manéži a práskl za sebou dveřmi. Sirius se podíval na Remuse, obrátil oči v sloup a přátelsky ho pod stolem kopl. Remus se na něj jen varovně zamračil, protože s Remusem už nebyla žádná legrace. 

Do háje. 

Vyzunkl zbytek svého bůhvíkolikátého šálku hnusného čaje a odstrčil židli od stolu. Neměl náladu tu vysedávat, zatímco bude Pastorek podnikat další pozoruhodný pokus vlézt Brumbálovi do prdele, kdežto Tonksová se bude podobně snažit vlézt do kalhot Remusovi. Sirius vypadl z kuchyně tak rychle, jak to jen šlo, a odebral se do patra na záchod. 

*

Snape za sebou zaklapl dveře, opřel se o stěnu a se zavřenýma očima přitlačil jednu ruku do rozkroku. _Ach Bože, ano._ Pár vteřin se masíroval přes kalhoty, hábit rozhalený, a v duchu si přehrával dnešní schůzi, aby si to vzrušení mohl plně vychutnat. 

Ach, dneska byli tak _fascinovaní_ , huby dokořán a dočista slintali, ba přímo viseli na každém jeho slovu. Stačilo pronést zlomeček osvědčených děsivých frází, aby jim naskočila husí kůže. 

_„Infiltroval ministerstvo.“_ Ach ano, tahle zabrala vždycky. 

_„Plánuje útok na Bradavice.“_ Snape i teď viděl, jak tomu Weasleymu zacukala čelist. 

_„Má informátora v Prasinkách.“_ Kdyby mu v tu chvíli mohli zatleskat, udělali by to. 

Jeho herecký výkon byl jedinečný, vystihoval ten pravý vážný, a přesto nadějeplný tón, každou větou je přesvědčoval, že tahle válka je ve svém nejnebezpečnějším bodě, ale stále ji lze vyhrát, že jejich děti ještě nejsou mrtvé. Pohledy v jejich očích, když je na něj upírali, byly – 

K čertu s kalhotami. Prudce je rozepnul, vytáhl svůj penis a kousl se do rtu, aby nezasténal, když ho suchou, hrubou dlaní sevřel v pěsti. Celé tělo měl v jednom ohni, těsně pod vysušenou kůží mu klokotala krev a naléhavost jeho vzrušení mu jiskřila od páteře po konečky prstů. Dýchal pravidelně nosem a pevně tiskl rty, zatímco jednou rukou škrábal po stěně za sebou a druhá se mu míhala na přirození a do toho mu v hlavě zněl Brumbálův pochvalný hlas. _„Děkuji vám, Severusi...“_

Byl blizoučko, penisu plnou pěst a nervy překypující vjemy, jen ještě párkrát a – 

„Zasranej hajzl a jeho kreténský proslovy. Přísahám Bohu, že jestli –“ 

Snape ztuhl. 

Otevřely se dveře a dovnitř s mumláním a škobrtnutím vpadl navztekaný Sirius Black, který zůstal stát jak přikovaný, když ho uviděl, jak se tu s vytaženým ptákem opírá o zeď. 

*

„No to si děláš _prdel_!“ Sirius zaklonil hlavu a rozchechtal se tak hlasitě a protivně, jak jen dokázal, nohu zaraženou mezi dveře, aby se nezavřely, a očividně nenuceně se popásal na Snapeově těle, zatímco ten idiot zápolil s kalhotami. „To se podívejme, Srabusi,“ ušklíbl se a hmátl po Snapeovu opasku, aby poklopec znovu otevřel. „To se ti postavil jen kvůli mně? No to je od tebe milý. Ne, vážně, jsem poctěn,“ trval na svém, když Snape zbrunátněl, „ale já k tobě takovéhle city prostě nechovám.“ 

„Dej ty svoje pracky pryč,“ prskl Snape, odstrčil Siriusovu ruku a pokusil se nacpat svůj penis zpátky do kalhot. 

„Musím přiznat, že jsem poněkud překvapen,“ pokračoval Sirius, a jelikož přehodnotil postoj k veřejnosti svého vystoupení, cestou přes práh za sebou dveře nohou zabouchl. Jeho dlaň dopadla na stěnu vedle Snapeovy hlavy a Sirius se naklonil blíž. „Netušil jsem, že kuchyň plná Nebelvírských na tebe může působit takhle. Takže kdo je to?“ řekl a zúžil oči. „Remus? To by mě nepřekvapovalo. Je docela ve formě, co?“ 

Snape se Siriuse pokusil odstrčit a dostat se k hůlce, ale Sirius byl rychlejší a přimáčkl Snapea předloktím pod krkem a současně druhou rukou vytáhl Snapeovu hůlku. Podržel mu ji před obličejem a zazubil se. 

„Chtěl bys tohle? Kdepak, žádné takové.“ Pevně hůlku sevřel, aby si ji Snape nemohl přivolat nevysloveným _Accio_ , a přimáčkl ho ke zdi. „Kde jsem to byl...? Jasně. Možná, že tohle s tebou udělal Remus... nebo možná ne. Jseš na kluky, Srábku? Neříkej mi, že bys chtěl kundu? – třeba moji sestřenku se smíšenou krví?“ Sklouzl očima ke Snapeovu rozkroku a viděl, že se nic nehýbe. „Takže to _jsou_ kluci,“ řekl hlasitě a znovu se zachechtal. „Kdo je to? Pastorek? Weasley? Nebo _Brumbál_... á, ano, řekl bych, že máme vítěze.“ 

„Jako obvykle, Blacku, jsi přecenil své mentální kapacity a před cílem ti došel dech,“ prohlásil Snape, v očích vraždu a bledé rty v ostrém kontrastu se zrůžovělými lícemi. Přestal se ale vzpouzet, což Siriuse potěšilo. „Zato mně neuniklo, že ty tu pořád ještě jsi a projevuješ nepřirozený zájem o moje přirození.“ Z obličeje mu čišela výzva a Sirius se zaškaredil. 

„Nemám zájem o nic jinýho, než se tu vychcat,“ řekl. „Ty a tvůj schlíplej pták mi stojíte v cestě.“ Ještě jednou do Snapea šťouchl, než ruku spustil dolů a otočil se k záchodu, kde okázale předváděl, jak si rozepíná kalhoty. 

„Ty si můžeš akorát přát, aby ti naslouchali tak jako mně,“ ozval se mu Snapeův úlisný hlas za zády a Siriusovy ruce na opasku se zastavily. 

Otočil se. „Cože?“ 

„Řekl jsem, že jsi vyřízenej, Blacku. Nikoho tvůj názor na válku nezajímá, není-liž pravda? Kdežto já – hltají každé moje slovo.“ Zhluboka nosem nabral vzduch a po tváři se mu rozlil nechutný úsměv. „Je to vzrušující, být v takovém centru pozornosti. Zvlášť když se můžu kochat, jak tebe naprosto ignorují, kdežto _přede mnou_ se plazí.“ 

Sirius znovu vyrazil vpřed, pustil Snapeovu hůlku na zem, přirazil Snapea ke zdi a do rozkroku mu prudce vrazil stehno. „Zavři hubu,“ vyštěkl. „Postavilo se ti v mým baráku péro, tak za to taky kurva zaplatíš.“ Přitlačil stehnem a cítil, jak Snapeův penis znovu tvrdne, a Snapeovi se zadrhl dech. Přimáčkl mu prsa předloktím a volnou ruku strčil do Snapeových kalhot, vytáhl jeho penis ven a sevřel ho v rozzlobených prstech. „Ukájíš se nad _mými_ přáteli?“ zasyčel. „Tak tě čeká tohle. Chci, abys mě o to prosil Snape. _Prosil_.“ 

Zkroutil ruku a pořádně zatahal; palcem přejel po hladkém žaludu a musel se kousnout do tváře, aby sám nezasténal. Do prdele ale Snape měl fantastický péro. Tlustý a horký a lehce mu klouzalo v pěsti a jak Sirius zrychloval, ve správných chvílích pulzovalo. Dolů po něm stékala vazká tekutina a roztírala se mu po dlani, takže to šlo snáz, a Snape konečně otevřel rty a unikl mu přidušený sten. 

„Popros,“ zašeptal Sirius, skloněný, aby Snape cítil na uchu jeho horký dech. 

Snapeovi se prudce dmula hruď, ale otočil hlavu na stranu a nastavil mu před ústa mastné vlasy. „Ne,“ prohlásil. 

Siriusova ruka se zastavila. „Fajn,“ utrhl se, naposled Snapea stiskl, a pak ruku zvedl a znova se zachechtal. Otočil se zpátky k záchodu a zatnul zuby, aby zahnal vlastní erekci, poněvadž se sakra vážně potřeboval vychcat. Sotva měl penis venku a jakž takž nasměrovaný dolů do mísy, když mu na rameno dopadla ruka, otočila ho a s kalhotami napůl staženými ho srazila na prkýnko. 

Snape ho jednou rukou zamotanou do ramene jeho trička držel na místě a druhou sevřel svůj penis. Sirius zíral na toho tlustého zarudlého ptáka, který mu zíral do tváře, a polkl, naštvaný, že na to vůbec nějak reaguje, ale neschopný pohnout se. Odmítal Snapeovi pohlédnout do obličeje, fascinovaný pohybujícím se penisem před sebou, kapičkami stékajícími po jeho špičce a tím, jak ho Snape drží v ruce. 

„Podívej se na mě,“ zašeptal Snape zhrublým hlasem a jakmile k němu Sirius zvedl oči, ucítil, jak mu na jeho vlastní penis dopadá hustá tekutina. Zalapal po dechu a zase oči sklopil a díval se, jak ho Snape skrápí semenem, v bílých pramíncích, které mu zmáčely břicho a penis a stékaly po Snapeově zpomalující pěsti. Snape svůj penis naposledy zmáčkl, a pak ruku zvedl a sklonil se, aby ji otřel o jeho rukáv, ještě než se Sirius zmohl na reakci. 

O vteřinu později už byl venku ze dveří, hůlku zpátky v kapse a kalhoty zapnuté, a Siriuse nechal tvrdého, zadýchaného a zamazaného spermatem na kraji záchodové mísy. 

*

Na příští schůzi Snape otevřel kuchyňské dveře a téměř okamžitě cítil, jak se vzrušuje. Tentokrát tu byli noví členové, bystrozorové a Weasleyovi a ostatní, na které dělalo jeho postavení, jeho ochota skrytě pracovat na svržení Pána zla zevnitř, patřičný dojem. Byli to do jednoho hlupáci, ale jejich obdiv nezůstal nepovšimnut. 

Při řeči mu oči jezdily po celé místnosti, hltal každou uchvácenou tvář, každou zuřivou ruku smolící poznámky, každý výraz vytržení, který, kam se v kuchyni podíval, visel na každém jeho slovu. Jako vždycky ucítil, jak se mu z té moci nalévá penis krví, a pečlivě svoje představení upravoval, aby z publika vytěžil maximum. Když jeho zrak konečně spočinul na Blackovi, obvyklé pohrdání vystřídalo cosi jiného. 

Ten pitomec se houpal na židli, jako obvykle, ruce vzdorovitě založené na prsou a ve tváři nacvičený výraz netečné averze. Snapeovy oči se o zlomek vteřiny déle, než bylo nutné, zastavily na rozkroku jeho džín, bijícího do očí mezi jeho doširoka roztaženýma nohama. Že mu Řád dělal zanícené publikum byla téměř dokonalost sama, ale že ho zaníceně sledoval i Black a poslouchal ho, tedy. Tím jeho moc vystoupala na zcela novou úroveň. 

V duchu se vrátil k vzrušení, které cítil, když tehdy večer Blacka pokropil semenem, jak sledoval jeho idiotský obličej, když se ani nevzpíral, ani se mu nepokusil zabránit vydojit ze sebe poslední kapku na jeho zrudlý penis. Tak tak, že hlášení podal v jednom kuse, a když konečně domluvil, odmrštil Brumbálovu nabídku jídla, jako obvykle, ostatním věnoval kývnutí a vyhrnul se z kuchyně. 

V záchvatu šílenství zamířil do patra na záchod, opřel se o zeď a se zrychleným dechem přemáhal touhou začít se honit. 

_Pět... čtyři... tři... dva... jedna..._

Black otevřel dveře a zamračil se na něj. 

„Neuslyším od tebe jediný posraný slovo,“ varoval ho Black tichým rozzlobeným hlasem, načež dveře zabouchl a přimáčkl ho ke zdi. Hábity byly dole a kalhoty stažené během okamžiku a Snape se nechal otočit čelem ke zdi, až ho do tváře tlačila studená stěna. Mezi stehny ucítil tlustý žalud Blackova penisu a sám sobě navzdory zasténal. Kolem péra se mu sevřela pěst a Snape tu svoji zaryl do zdi, když se k němu Black přitiskl, horce mu dýchl na krk, zuby přejel po jeho rameni a honil ho tak prudce, že jeho koule narážely do špičky Blackova péra, a _ach Bože_ , takhle by si to sám nemohl udělat, Black teď byl publikum uchvácené jeho potřebami. 

„Neuslyším jediný zasraný slovo a jedinej – zasranej zvuk,“ vydechl Black, penis mu klouzal mezerou mezi jeho půlkami, s každým přiražením strčil do jeho koulí a pohyb mu zpříjemňovala vlhkost perlící se na jeho žaludu a Snape cítil studenou zeď na tváři a horkou pěst kolem sebe a mokré pálení mezi stehny a mohl jen pokrčit kolena a přirazit k Blackovi v tiché žádosti o víc. Vyvrcholil divoce na Blackovy prsty a skoro si přitom prokousl ret, když ho ten hajzl vzápětí pevně stiskl, a potom uslyšel zahekání a přirážení přestalo. Stehna a mezeru mezi půlkami mu zalilo teplé vlhko a steklo mu po šourku a do kalhot. 

Black si otřel ruku o jeho bok, ztěžka polkl a na vteřinu si položil hlavu na jeho rameno, než udělal krok vzad a natáhl si kalhoty. 

Zmizel beze slova, ale Snape ještě zůstal, přitiskl sálající tvář, a pak čelo na chladné kachlíčky a línými prsty si zajel do rozkroku. 

*

Bylo to absolutní šílenství, to to bylo. 

Dvakrát třikrát do týdne Snape v tom svém černém hábitu nakráčel do kuchyně s tím svým zasraným povýšeným vystupováním a jen z podávání hlášení o Voldemortovu posledním uprdnutí místnosti plné uhranutých bystrozorů se mu postavilo péro. Bylo to do prdele směšné, ale Sirius tam pokaždé seděl se založenýma rukama a židlí pečlivě vyváženou na zadních nohách, pozoroval toho hajzla, nechal po sobě stékat jeho slova a pokoušel se nemyslet na to, jak skvěle mu bylo, když toho bastarda posledně nahoře na záchodě umlčel dobře načasovaným pérem v puse nebo v zadku. 

Sirius si olízl rty a pečlivě sledoval, jak černé oči jezdí po místnosti, jak se ukájí každým náznakem reakce svého publika, jak Snapeova bledá kůže s postupem schůze růžoví, a stačilo, aby si představil, jak Snapeovi pod hábitem tvrdne penis, jak jeho tlustá, červená délka bytní krví pod dojmem vlastních slov a vlastního představení a do tváří mu stoupá barva, a byl s ním konec. Tak tak že počkal obligátních deset vteřin po Snapeově odchodu, než setřásl Molly a její naběračku nebo Remuse a jeho nekončící nabídky knih a konverzace a vyrazil do patra. 

Šukání to bylo pokaždé špinavé a mlčenlivé. Konečně, slova by jen začala hádku a hádání mělo tendence kazit šukání, takže nepsaná dohoda zněla, že po prvních několika pokusech se ani jeden se slovy neobtěžoval. Na hádky bude dostatek času, až budou dole v kuchyni, oblečení a obklopení lidmi, kteří mají zájem na tom, aby jejich hůlky zůstaly zastrčené v kapsách a oni dva daleko od sebe. 

Ale na patnáct minut se každou druhou, třetí noc bůhví kolik měsíců jejich těla střetávala prostřednictvím horkých jazyků a kousavých polibků a prudkých zuřivých přírazů, a na tu krátkou chvíli Sirius zapomněl na barák, na hodiny nitrobrany, i na psa, co se nemůže volně proběhnout. Soustředil se jen na toho famózního umělce, kterého měl donaha svlečeného pod sebou. 

Celá Snapeova existence bylo jedno divadelní představení, pečlivě sestavené, aby se mu dostalo pochvaly maximálního možného počtu diváků, a ten patetický parchant se svojí mocí ukájel, ale na oněch patnáct minut, s košilí rozhalenou, penisem kluzkým slinami nebo spermatem a zády odřenými o stěnu, byla ze Snapea syrová hmota, neuhlazená, nepřikrášlená, nezatížená nutností hrát roli. 

Aspoň tak si to Sirius představoval. Jestli se mýlil a celé to byla součást Snapeovy dobře nacvičené hry, tak ať jde do hajzlu. Sirius nestál o ničí blahovůli. Mohl si u všech všudy na šukání najít chlapa, na kterého by byl o poznání lepší pohled než na Snapea. 

*

V červnu divadlo náhle ukončilo sezónu. Nejlepší představení měl odehraná, a tak si Snape zastrčil ochablý penis zpátky do kalhot a uchýlil se do Tkalcovské, kde mu jediné publikum dělal Červíček, a na Siriuse Blacka už ani nevzdechl.

\- konec-

**Author's Note:**

> Poznámka: Název a shrnutí jsou samozřejmě zmrzačené verše ze Shakespearova Jak se vám líbí (v překladu E. A. Saudka): „Celý svět je scéna, a muži, ženy, všichni jsou jen herci.“


End file.
